Thr Ring the said it all
by DirEnGreyLOVE
Summary: Tim made a mistake, Crystals heart is broken....will he get to her in time to tell her that she means everything to him or will it be to late...for her and him? OOC REVIEW Oneshot


I ran down the side walk, not looking back from where I had just been, tears came down my face as my heart was breaking.

Hello, my name is Crystal Curtis, I am the youngest sister of Sodapop and Darrel but I'm older the Ponyboy. I am…I mean I was going out with Tim Shepard, I met him threw Dallas when we were out partying. Tim was so sweet to me that night…dancing with me, not me drink anything for fear something might happen, even punching some guy for touching my butt. That how I fell so hard for him that night…then a few weeks later he asked me out. We had been dating for six months now and not even a week ago he gave me a ring promising me and even telling me he loved me. Then I saw them together.

Flashback (45 mins. Ago)

I was walking down the road happy as I could ever be, I was looking down at Tims ring on my finger, everybody knew about us it surprised them how much Tim had changed in the last few months…he went out and got a job, he didn't drink so much though I told him it was fine that he drinks but he want listen to me, he even didn't get it to a lot of fights anymore he made me so happy.

Today I had gotten off work early so I could surprise him when I went to his house. I walked down the road following a path I knew so well to Tim's place. As a few minutes passed I saw Tim's small house come into view it made me smile at the half way cut grass that I knew he tried to do but felled to do so often the whole thing.

I walked in without knocking like I usually did cause Tim just told me to walk on in anytime I want.

"Tim" I called out waiting to hear his answer but none came, I soon heard a thump upstairs and I smiled he probly just fell out off bed. I thought as I made my way up the stairs I walked to Tim's room when I heard something that broke my heart. A girls giggling.

I quickly opened the door and my whole world came crashing down on me.

There he was the man I loved with that tramp Sylvia they were both kissing with her shirt and his shirt off. He quickly pulled away and looked at me. I could tell he was shocked as he pushed Sylvia away from him and stode up.

"Crystal please let me exsplain" was the first words out of his mouth as he walked over to me but I just shook my head at him my anger finally growing.

"WHAT THE FUCK GET OUT OF HEAR YOU LITTLE FUCKING WHORE" was the first thing that I yelled looking at Sylvia yes I knew she was scared I have beaten her up about two months ago for hitting on Tim at a party we were at. She quickly grabbed her top an ran out leaving Tim and me alone.

"Cry's please let me at least talk" I heard Tim's shaking voice but I was to hurt and angry to even hear it from him.

"Stop…just stop…Shepard…don't talk to me like everything is going to be fine, don't Cry's me its Curtis to you" I said my voice cold as I looked at his shocked face.

"Please sweetie" I cut him off fast.

"Don't sweetie me…why Tim..why would you do this..did it mean nothing to you when you said you loved me, was it all just a game to you, did you even mean a word you fucking said to me…do I mean so little to you that you would sink so low" my pain finally showing as I started to shake from my held back tears.

Tim slowly started to shake his head his hands obviously shaking from what I don't know.

"no..no Crystal don't you ever think that…you mean the world me…I love you so much" Tim said as for the first time I saw his eyes well up. Unshed tears finally falling down his cheeks.

"well apparently you don't…why Tim all I want to know is why" my tears falling down harder now.

"I don't know Crystal…but I swear to god it want happen again please…I'm begging you just give me one more chance" Tim said hugging himself with his arms if someone would have told me six months ago that Tim Shepard would be crying and begging me, I would have laughed in their face saying there full up shit. But here he is doing just that.

"your right Tim you want hurt me again" I could see him looking up relief across his face hope deep in his eyes but it faded fast as he watched me.

I took off his ring and threw it to the floor as gave him one more cold look before storming down the stair but as soon as I got to the bottom step I heard him following me till I felt something grabbing my waist and holding me there. I had just opened the door.

I looked back seeing Tim holding onto me he was on his knees with his arms wrapped around me his head buried in my shirt.

"please don't leave me….please Crystal I'm so sorry….I love you so much baby…I'm so sorry…just please don't leave me, I promise I'll do anything you want…just please…please don't leave me Crystal" He was crying so much that even I in my own state of hurt and anger felt bad for him. But I wouldn't allow him to hurt me again.

I grabbed his arms and pushed him backwards running out of the house I could hear him screaming for me to come back, I heard him run after me trying to catch me but I lost him fast.

End Flashback

I had ran to the park where I sat down on a swing..swinging back and forth I thought about the last few months. Yes I had loved Tim so much but what he did had broken me. Without realizing it I had gotten back up and walked down the cold road side deep in thought. That is until I spotted a group off socs heading my way I tried walking past them but that wasn't going to happen.

"hey what the hell you doin all alone huh greaser?" the apparent leader said but I was in no mood.

"nuthin a dick head you should know" my sarcasm coming out making them all scowl.

"well it is my business when street trash gets in my way" he said as he got in my face I suddenly felt the need to run.

I finally couldn't take it and tried to run but only to be grabbed by two other socs. I tried struggling as the leader got in front of me.

"why don't we treat this greaser like we do the rest boys" he said the other quickly cheering as I grew scared seeing him pull out a knife. He brought it to my face neck to my neck.

"now what are you going to do huh?" he asked as he laughed at my fear but my pride got the best of me as I spit in his face.

His grew madder pressing the knife nearer to my neck when suddenly I heard shouting…I listened closer I could hear a lot of people calling my name before I could think about it a sudden pain goes threw my chest. I looked down as the leader ripped the knife back out. He had stabbed me in my chest…all I felt was everything my numb all over as I watched the Socs eyes go wide and they let me drop to the ground blood pouring out everywhere as the wound on my chest hurt.

I soon saw why they ran everybody in Darrel gangs ran past me chasing them I soon saw my reason for my emotional pain that moment as my eyes met Tim's.

Tim's POV

My heart hurt so much, I had to find her I just had to, I had to make her listen, to get her to put back on my ring and say she loved me again. I'll admit I didn't deserve it, but I needed her she was my everything, I was trying to do better to show her how much she mint to me. I had mint every word I said to her, but seeing her in so much pain killed me.

"CRYSTAL" I called again I haven't been searching for long though I did run into, Sodapop, Darry, Two-bit, Dal, Johnny, Steve and Ponyboy. I didn't tell them what happened but I asked them to help look for Crystal.

I looked down at my hand staring at the ring in it…it was still warm when Crystal had worn it…it shouldn't be in my hand it should be on her finger. It tore me up seeing her take it off and throwing it even more when she cried asking me if she mint anything to me. She was my world.

I suddenly heard Ponyboy scream as I ran to them only to have everything come down my body shaking as I watched Josh…a Soc who I hated stab Crystal with a switch blade watching everybody go after his group as I went to Crystal.

Falling to my knees I ripped part of my shirt off tears falling down as I tried to stop the bleeding.

"omg Crystal….what have they done…my baby…it going to be ok" I watched her as she started to talk.

"Tim….I love you so much….I..I just wish" she tried talking as she started to cough blood coming out of her mouth.

"shhh shhh it ok please don't talk we are going to get you help ok…and once your all better we can talk ok" I tried telling myself she was going to be ok even though I was worried cause even I didn't know what would happen to her.

"No Tim…we can't talk later" her voice was so weak. As I looked at her she seemed to smile a little as her hand went up to my cheek holding it there.

"I love you so much….I just wish that you felt the same….your my world Tim I just wish I was important…too..too…yo…"she went silent as her eyes closed and her head fell back. My eyes grew wide as I stared at her.

"No…NO CRYSATL PLEASE NO…..IM SORRY IM SO SORRY…I love you so much please wake up please I love you I need you Don't leave me" I cradled her in my arm crying my heart out as I stared at her once beautiful blue eyes…that would never open again.

Dallas POV

It been two months since we had to burry Crystal…Darry barely eats or sleeps…Sodapop isn't talking or sleeping very much…Ponyboy crys himself to sleep every night….I haven't been around much either…Two-bit stares off into space not even cracking a jock any more…Johnny crys as well but not as much as Ponyboy does…Darry sits on the porch all the time at night looking around down the street….like he was waiting for something…or someone…he always used to do that when he got off work…waiting for Crystal to come home and they would talk on the porch…he would stay out there till Sodapop dragged him back in.

As for Tim about a week after Crystals murder…we went to her grave to put flower down once again and there we was. Tim….he was sitting beside Crystals grave leaning on her head stone…at first we thought he was asleep till we tried to wake him…we found an empty bottle of pills on the ground. He had committed suicide.

A day later something weird happened me and the guys were all at the Curtis house hold when we all heard a knock on the door. I got up seeing as nobody else did and answered the door. It was weird cause nobody was there I walked out a little bit then turned back only to see a little box with a note on it.

I grabbed the box and the note and yelled for Darry saying he got something in the mail he walked down as everybody looked up.

"read the note Dal" Darry said getting a beer out of the fridge his eyes had dark circles under them.

I shrugged and opened the letter but then my eyes grew wide as let out a gasp. And I started to read out loud.

_Dear everybody,_

_For the first time in my life I found someone perfect, Crystal Curtis was my everything. I made the biggest mistake of my life and it hurt someone I promised I would never hurt. I Love her and my life means nothing without her. I write this note knowing now I am dead….I did what I did because I knew my life was over as soon as Crystal closed her eyes and was never opening them again. I want a second chance and now is my chance to get it. Im happy now, I'm with my baby and this time I aint letting her go._

_P.S. Crystal says Hi_

_Love, _

_Tim & Crystal Shepard_

Ponyboy started to cry once more along with Johnny, as everybody else stared in shock as I dropped the letter and tore open the little box and there it was.

Tim's ring.

But the thing is we buried it with Crystal as we all stared at it we ran out thinking someone had messed with Crystal's grave but when we got there nothing had been moved. We were all confused till I looked up and saw it I gasped making everybody else look up as well.

Under a tree a few yards away was Tim he didn't seem to see us as he stood there. I was about to run to him till I saw something else. Another light appeared and there stood Crystal as she smiled at Tim and held his hand they finally turned to us and smiled and waved before disappearing.

I smiled…I knew they were happy now as I put the ring on top of Crystals grave and looked to the one next to hers. We had buried Tim beside her knowing he would have wanted it that way.


End file.
